Sokka, Agent of OWL
by storywriter1id
Summary: As an Agent of the Order of the White Lotus, Sokka has broken up pirate rings, put down rebellions in the former Fire Nation colonies, and rescued diplomats from kidnappers. All in the name of maintaining balance in the world. But can he accomplish his latest mission, find the missing, mad Fire Princess and reunite the Fire Nation Royal family?
1. The Summons

Sokka, Agent of O.W.L.

a story based upon the Nickelodeon series _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

by Storywriter1id

_Disclaimer: The characters herein are the property of the creators of the Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing._

_A/N This is a slightly AU story that basically ignores canon beyond _The Search.

Chpater 1 – The Summons

Sokka, Son of Hakoda, Ambassador-at-Large of the Southern Water Tribe, _hated_ this time of year. Today was the seventh anniversary of the end of the 100 year war, and of the ascension of his friend Zuko to Fire Lord. Everywhere else in the world, this was an occasion for massive celebrations, but not here in the Fire Nation where Ambassador Sokka currently found himself. By proclamation of the Fire Lord, instead of the "Ascension Day" that his ancestors had honored themselves with, this day would forever be known as "Remembrance and Reconciliation Day", a day for Fire Nationals to remember their own war dead and perhaps atone for their own actions during the century long conflict. While his ambassadorial duties required him to be here, as a witness for his tribe to the various ceremonies and rituals Zuko and the Fire Sages performed today, he really wasn't comfortable remembering the Fire Nation's war dead, considering he'd caused a great number of those deaths himself on the last day of the war. So he'd quietly excused himself from the palace reception, changed from his formal ambassadorial uniform to a less conspicuous and more comfortable outfit, and set out to Caldera City in search of the seediest tavern he could find in order to get gloriously, mind-numbingly drunk.

Near the docks he found the right kind of place. Light from not enough oil lamps cast shadows on the red Fire Nation Army and Navy banners that festooned the walls. Three big, rough looking men sat drinking at a table near a makeshift stage, enthralled by a past her prime courtesan in a silken shift that showed both too much leg and too much cleavage, strumming an out of tune pipa and singing a soft ballad about her lost love. Two old men, fishermen by their look, occupied one end of the bar, quietly sipped leechee beers. Sokka took a seat near the center of the bar and ordered a whiskey. The barkeep served Sokka his drink as the lady finished her song. The three toughs clapped and hooted loudly. The loudest (and ugliest, Sokka thought) stood up and announced to the entire bar, "I, uh...have something to say."

"Yeah, yeah!" his friends egged him on. Sokka decided he'd call them 'Unibrow Guy', and 'Bucktooth Guy'.

Ugly Guy continued, "Today, today is a solemn day. Seven years ago today, a dishonored- pretender- took the title of _Fire Lord_ and shamefully surrendered to those filthy Earth Kingdomers and stupid, backward Water Savages. But, this ain't about him. It's about our brothers and sisters that died for the glory of the Fire Nation. So, I propose a toast, to the honored dead of the Fire Nation!"

Sokka's blood ran cold. He downed the rest of his drink, and reached in his pocket for some silver coins to pay for his tab. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and slowly turned around, coming face to face with Loud Ugly Guy, who was flanked by his not much better looking friends.

"You want to drink the glory of the Fire Nation with me, friend?" Ugly Guy asked, threateningly.

"No thanks, I was just leaving," Sokka smiled.

"You too good to drink with us? Wait, your shirt looks kinda...bluish. I'm thinking you must be one them ignorant, backwards, inbred Water savages!" Ugly Guy realized.

Sokka couldn't help himself, "Well, I'm thinking you're not burdened with an overabundance of education."

Ugly Guy was incensed and lit a flame in his right hand. "Let's see how smart that mouth of yours is after I burn off your lips!"

"Hey!" the barkeep yelled. Pointing to a sign above the bar that clearly said 'No Firebending', he ordered Sokka, "Get out of here boy. Won, next round is on the house."

Sokka squeezed past Ugly Guy and Unibrow Guy and made for the door. He'd gotten ten steps down the street when he heard behind him, "Hey, Water Savage, I ain't done talkin' at you yet!" Sokka ignored the threat and took another step when he felt a fireball land behind his feet. Sokka slowly turned around and saw Ugly Guy, flanked by his buddies, in a firebending stance about 20 feet away.

Most people would think that an unarmed non-bender would be at a distinct disadvantage in a fight where 1) he's outnumbered 3-to-1 and 2) at least one of those opponents is a drunk, pissed off firebender. Most people would be right; however, most people don't know Sokka. Sokka assessed his situation and took into account that most benders favor ranged attacks and lack hand to hand combat or grappling skills. Firebenders do have some techniques for close in fighting, but Sokka had learned some chi blocking blows that could neutralize that. If he couldn't get a shot at the chi points, a firebender can't bend if he can't breathe. The other two guys were problematic, but the firebender was was the most dangerous known threat. Sokka decided on his plan of attack.

Like a bolt, Sokka closed the distance between him and Ugly Guy. Dodging one fireball, Sokka ended his charge with a powerful kick to Ugly Guy's crotch, causing him to double over breathless and extinguishing his flame. Before Sokka could enjoy this temporary victrory, Unibrow Guy pinned his arms from behind, and forced him around to face Bucktooth Guy, who was winding up a punch that was aimed for Sokka's gut. Sokka brought up right heel and drove it into the top of his captor's foot, causing Unibrow to loosen his grip enough for Sokka to get his left elbow free and drive it into Unibrow's temple, knocking him out. Bucktooth tried to tackle Sokka, but Sokka sidestepped him and, using the larger man's own momentum against him and threw him headfirst into the wall. Sokka grinned at his handiwork and said to no one, "Drunks are funny." Unfortunately, he miscalculated how long it would take Ugly Guy to catch his breath.

Ugly Guy got up. Hunched over, with murder in his eyes, he formed two fire whips and was advancing menacingly on Sokka, when a black cable whipped out from the night pinning Ugly Guy's arms to his sides, then pulled him to the ground, which in turn seemed to swallow him into a stone cocoon.

Sokka smiled. "Hey, Toph! I didn't know you were in town."

Toph Bei Fong stepped from the shadows, and lazily bent her cable back into a coil she hung on her hip.

"Good thing I was, once again, here to save you from an ass-kicking," Toph drawled.

"What are talking about, I had that guy right where I wanted him!" Sokka protested.

"Oh, so you were _planning_ on getting roasted tonight. I see," Toph snarked.

"No, you don't," Sokka deadpanned.

Toph punched him in the shoulder, "I'm the only one allowed to make blind jokes, Meathead."

"Seriously, last I heard you were in Omashu teaching metalbending to Bumi's city guard, and I know you didn't come for the, uh, celebrations, so, why are you here?" Sokka asked.

"I came to find you. I thought you'd be at the palace but Zuko said he hadn't seen you all evening, so I started looking in all the dive bars and geisha houses. I figured I'd either find you passed out with some floozy or beat up in some alley," Toph smirked.

"You know me so well. Anyway, what's so important?" Sokka asked.

Toph handed him a stone disk, a white lotus tile. "You've been summoned. A transport leaves tomorrow morning for Shu Jing. Be on it."

_A/N The dialogue for the fight scene is inspired by the _Firefly_ episode "The Train Job"_


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2 – The Mission

Dawn came entirely to early for Sokka's liking, nevertheless, here he was packing up for an earlier-than-expected departure from the Fire Nation capital. He decided he'd travel light, only a couple of changes of clothes, some money, and, of course, Boomerang II. No doubt he'd been summoned to Piandao's estate for another White Lotus mission, anything else he needed would be provided by the Order.

"Sneaking away isn't exactly diplomatic protocol," the soft lilt of the Fire Lady's voice startled Sokka. Mai looked different to Sokka somehow. Perhaps it was the simple morning dress she was wearing, as opposed to the more ornate, billowy formal robes he was used to seeing her in. He dismissed the thought when she spoke again, "Not to mention that Zuko thinks of of you like family. He's not going to be too happy about you leaving without a word."

Sokka put on his best diplomat's smile, "I'm really sorry about this, Mai, but I got an urgent message from Chief Arnook and I have to get up to the Northern Tribe right away. I left a note..."

"Save the bullshit for one of your girlfriends, Sokka," Mai interjected. "Zuko and I both know you're going to see Piandao on White Lotus business." She produced a scroll bearing the Fire Lord's seal from the sleeve of her dress. "Zuko would like you to deliver this message to him."

"What's this about, Mai? This isn't the first time I've sneaked off. Why the send off now?" Sokka asked.

"Like I said, we think of you as family," Mai smoothed out her gown, revealing that her normally flat and toned abdomen sported a slight bulge. "And family is the most important thing anyone can have."

…...

Sokka made his way back to the docks, looking for his transport to Shu Jing. He spotted a yacht, steel construction, painted green and bearing a golden flying boar on the prow. 'Toph does know how to travel,' he thought as he made toward the boat.

"Where do you think you're going, Snoozles?" Toph asked from behind.

"I thought, maybe you were coming with me," Sokka stated.

"Oh, no...I just came to deliver the message. I'm heading back to Omashu. Your ride is two berths down," Toph smiled.

Sokka looked down the pier and noted the wood hulled junk-type steamer. 'Oh well, it's only a couple of days,' he thought. He turned to Toph, "I'd feel a lot better if you were coming along."

Toph shrugged, "Well you can't always have everything you want. Maybe next time. Anyway, you have your orders, and I have mine." She then punched Sokka in the shoulder. "Good luck, Loverboy."

…...

The trip from the capital island to Shu Jing was without incident. As Sokka made his way up the winding road from the port to Piandao's manor, he stopped briefly at the crater where the meteor fell that Space Sword was made from. While he did miss that magnificent blade, he didn't have an ounce of regret for the circumstances of its loss. He'd gladly throw away everything he owned if it meant saving the life of Toph, or anyone else he cared about for that matter.

As Sokka approached the gate to Piandao's sprawling manor, the lord of said estate opened the gate himself. Sokka bowed with the traditional fist in palm salute and simply said, "Master."

Piandao returned the salute and said, "Come in, Sokka. We've been expecting you."

"We?" Sokka asked.

"Grand Lotus Iroh awaits us in my study," the sword master said, and they started walking toward the main house. "Getting involved in tavern brawls isn't exactly exemplary behavior from an Ambassador, or a White Lotus operative, for that matter."

Sokka shrugged, "That loud, ugly guy started it. I tried to be the bigger man and walk away, but they didn't give me much choice."

Piandao quircked his eyebrow and gave his apprentice a sidelong glance, "I find it interesting that every year around Reconciliation Day you seem to find yourself in a Fire Nation supremacist friendly establishment and in an altercation with the patrons."

As they passed through the parlor, approaching the study, Sokka answered, "Well, Master, the Universe seems to love finding trouble for me."

The door to the study slid open, revealing burly, imposing figure of the man once known the world over as "The Dragon of the West". Iroh locked eyes with Sokka and said, "Don't ascribe to the Universe actions for which you are solely responsible."

Sokka swallowed hard, and remembered the scroll Mai had given him. "Uh, right, I have a message here from the Fire Lord." He handed the scroll to Piandao. "So is this a disciplinary meeting?" Sokka asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Iroh asked. "But for your own sake, you should take some time to meditate on why you take some of your more rash actions, Sokka. As a member of the White Lotus, you have accepted a most serious obligation to help maintain balance in the world. You can't do that without first finding that balance within yourself."

Sokka smiled, "So, its another mission, then."

"Yes," Iroh agreed. "A most important mission, both for implications of world peace and balance, and to me personally. A mission I'd trust only to my most capable operative. I want you to find my niece, and bring her home."

Piandao had opened and read Zuko's message. As Sokka sat dumbfounded, processing Iroh's request, Piandao handed the scroll to the old General. "Grand Lotus, you should see this."

Iroh took the scroull, and his face blanched as he read. "So, it seems my brother took his own life," he stated quietly. "This news makes your mission all the more urgent, Sokka."

Sokka finally composed himself, "Wait, no one has seen or heard from Azula since she disappeared after she went nuts and tried to murder her mother and half-sister five years ago. Isn't the world better off if she stays disappeared?"

Piandao spoke up, "Ozai was found dead in his cell five days ago. Fire Lord Zuko has managed to keep it quiet but he won't be able to much longer. When this news gets out, it may be the catalyst those supremacist groups that you have a knack for finding to go into open rebellion. We need to find and contain Azula before one of these groups does."

"Also," Iroh sighed, "Our best information is that Azula is hiding out in the former colonies in the Western Earth Kingdom. The Earth King has authorized a large bounty and placed her under a sentence of death. So if she is found in the Earth Kingdom..."

"...then that solves the problem!" Sokka exclamed. "Honestly, Grand Lotus, after everything she's done, to you, personally, I don't see why you'd have an issue with that."

"Because she's family, young Sokka," Iroh explained. "And now, the only blood family I have left, other than Zuko. Ozai was too far gone for me to ever reach. I never tried with my niece, to my shame. Would you not feel the same if it were your own sister, trapped in a prison of her own mind, lost somewhere in the world and in mortal danger?"

Sokka nodded in understanding. "Of course Grand Lotus. I'll find Azula, and bring her home. But you might want to go see Zuko. I think your family might soon be a bit larger than you know."


	3. New Friends, Old Friends

Chapter 3 – New Friends, Old Friends

Sokka rose early the next morning. He had two days before the next transport left for the Earth Kingdom. An eelhound was out of the question, too conspicuous. He'd need to travel incognito as much as possible, so that meant trans-ocean travel via commercial ship, and procure some kind of mount, either ostrich-horse or komodo-rhino, once he got to the earth kingdom. That gave him time to go over the files Piandao and Iroh gave him. Maybe there was something here that would narrow down his search, as the Western Earth Kingdom was a pretty big place. The first document he pulled out was a wanted poster. The artist had captured Azula's image well, as Sokka remembered her: her golden eyes, her black hair pulled into a topknot held by a golden flame headpiece, her lovely (Sokka couldn't help but notice) face framed by her signature bangs, and the cruel smirk of her lips. What stood out about the poster was the bounty offered: five thousand gold pieces, alive or dead. The poster bore the seal of the Earth King at the bottom. That's the highest bounty Sokka had ever seen, and would no doubt have every professional and wannabe bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom looking to take her in and retire to a life of ease. He placed the poster aside and started looking over the other documents, reports from other White Lotus members, when Fat, Piandao's manservant, interrupted him.

"The Master would like to see you in the workshop."

Sokka grinned, "Maybe when I'm finished with the Master, you and I could do some rock gardening!"

Fat's eyes narrowed, "You will not touch the rock garden."

Sokka laughed and slapped the old butler on the shoulder, "You're way too easy, buddy!"

…...

Sokka met his sword master in the estate's workshop. Piandao was shaping a blade on the anvil when when he saw his apprentice.

"Sokka, good. I know you lost the first blade we made for you during the final battle of the war. I don't want you going on this mission improperly armed."

Sokka said, "I do miss that sword, is there enough of that space rock left to make another?"

Piandao answered, "Unfortunately, no. But I have procured some more ore from a meteor that fell close to the northern spirit portal. If we combine the ores correctly, I think you'll have a blade with very unique properties."

"Then let's get started!" Sokka smiled.

Eighteen hours later, they had a new blade. Space Sword II (Sokka thought he might have to come up with a better name) was black like the original, but the mix of the spirit ore (as Sokka thought of it) gave this blade a luster that Space Sword lacked. Sokka was absolutely transfixed by its beauty. Sokka saluted his mentor, and took the sword out to the moonlit courtyard to practice his forms. As he moved through the exercises, Sokka was mesmerized by the way the dark blade seemed to almost glow in Yue's light. That's when the proper name came to him. Sokka's new sword would be called 'Moon Blade'.

…...

The following afternoon, Sokka bade Piandao and Fat farewell, and made his way back to the port in Shu Jing. The ship that would take him to the Earth Kingdom was a decommissioned Fire Navy cruiser, converted from warship to haul passengers and cargo on the growing trade routes that had emerged between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom since the end of the war. Sokka found his stateroom, and after he'd stowed his luggage and gear, decided to get some air out on deck. He made his way to the stern, and was leaning on the rail watching the Fire Nation recede to the horizon when he felt a squeeze on his rear and heard a familiar giggle in his ear, "Hey there, Cutie!"

Sokka groaned internally, and turned around coming face to face with a certain pink clad, well endowed acrobat. "Hey. There. Ty Lee."

Ty Lee frowned, "Aren't you glad to see me? Why are you so tense? Your aura's so dull!"

Sokka gulped, "Well, after we... and then I... I, well, this is just kind of awkward is all..."

"It's only awkward for you, Cutie. We both knew what we were doing. You were lonely and hurt, and I was willing and able to provide you some comfort. We both got what we wanted, so just get over yourself, already!"

Sokka decided to change the subject, "So, uh, why are you headed to the Earth Kingdom?"

Ty Lee brightened, "I'm going to be the choreographer for the Yu Dao theater! Isn't that great?"

Sokka smiled, "It is, I'm very happy for you."

"Why are you?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, you know, diplomatic...stuff..." Sokka not-quite lied.

"Well, I don't see how you can have any success with that dingy aura," Ty Lee mused. "I know just what you need!" She grabbed Sokka's hand. "Let's go to my cabin and I'll give you a massage and acupressure session."

"That's how it started last time," Sokka protested.

"So it was," Ty Lee winked at him.

…...

Ty Lee straddled Sokka's back, kneading his shoulder muscles. "I can't remember the last time I saw someone this knotted up, but I must say you have gorgeous shoulder muscles."

Sokka groaned, "Umm...got a lot on my plate. Working out with a sword...good for the shoulders."

"What I can't figure out is, what happened with you and Suki? I mean, you seemed so right for each other..."

"Well, I guess we just both realized it wouldn't work...she had her duties on Kyoshi Island, I had mine to my tribe...umm...that's the spot..."

Ty Lee stopped the massage and said, "No, I don't think that's it at all. I've heard the stories. I know you lost your first love, someone you were supposed to protect. So now, you never really let anyone in, because you're afraid you'll lose someone else. I think Suki figured that out. But you really should let someone in, Sokka. You're a great guy, you deserve to be happy. It's strange, you're a lot like Azula that way. She had never let anyone truly love her, and that's what drove her crazy."

Sokka turned over, and looked her in the eye, "Are you trying to get me to let you in Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee giggled, "Don't flatter yourself! You and I could never work that way. Our auras are completely wrong for each other!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "So then why are you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh, Silly! Because you're hot!"

_A/N Alright, I don't do lemons so I'll leave it up to your imaginations as to what happens next with our hero and Ty Lee. I've tried to establish that Sokka has a reputation as a Ladies Man, and that he may also have some PTSD issues, while still trying to keep him in character. Sort of a game I'm playing as I right this, is who would play these characters if this story were a movie? Personally, I'd cast Stephen Amell (from _Arrow) _as Sokka, Summer Glau as Toph, and Adam Baldwin as Piandao. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I promise some Azula in the next chapter._


	4. Friends in Low Places

Chapter 4 – Friends in Low Places

Ty Lee and Sokka disembarked the ship together, in the same port where Katara had stolen that waterbending scroll all those years before. The place had grown considerably, but still maintained a certain lawless atmosphere.

"Well, I have to catch a train, Cutie. I guess this is goodbye," Ty Lee said to Sokka.

"I guess it is. You know, really I'm glad I got to see you again."

With an evil grin, Ty Lee grabbed Sokka by the shirt collar, and pulled him into a sensual kiss. After she broke the kiss, she purred into his ear, "I know you are. Remember what I told you, don't be afraid to let someone in."

After the two parted, Sokka made his way into the town. He'd decided he'd need to buy a ostrich-horse, but first he'd need to get a meal and check if there where any messages from the Order. He was looking for a particular tavern and found it just off the town square, the Laughing Badger-Frog.

Sokka found a table in the corner of the tavern. An old waiter brought him a menu and a cold glass of water. Making some small talk, the waiter said, "This humidity is terrible, and I must apologize for that odor from the docks."

Sokka chuckled, "It's not nearly as bad as a sweaty sky-bison. I'll have the hippo-cow steak, warm and bloody."

A few minutes later the waiter brought him a plate of food and a small package. Sokka pushed the plate aside and opened the package. It contained two scrolls and a small object wrapped in tissue. Both scrolls bore Zuko's personal seal, one was addressed to him personally.

Sokka opened the scroll. Written in the Fire Lords neat calligraphy, it said: _Sokka, I know that you're looking for Azula. Make no mistake, I do want her to come home. When you find her, please try to make it clear to her that you are bringing her __home__, not to some asylum, not to a prison. The other scroll is a personal letter to her from me and the item I've included is her palace headpiece that I'm hoping she'll accept as a token of my sincerity. If anyone can find her, I know its you, Buddy. I'm having the sages send up prayers for your success. Your friend, Zuko._

Sokka rolled up the scroll, put it aside and started into his meal. 'So, Zuko does care,' he thought. 'Even thought enough to send something personal... Wait. That might just work... and her hangout's not too far from here, maybe a half-day's ride...' Sokka quickly finished his meal and went out to purchase a fast mount_._

An hour later, mounted on an ostrich-horse yearling that was quickly dubbed 'Horsey', Sokka rode out into the Earth Kingdom countryside bound for a tavern in the middle of nowhere.

…...

It was just after sunset when Sokka arrived at the tavern. From the sound of the ruckus he could hear outside, Sokka deduced that the woman he'd come to find was present, and holding court. He went inside and confirmed his suspicions: a certain raven-haired bounty hunter was arm-wrestling, and beating, a man easily twice her size. She slammed his arm down and said, "Ha! Pay up, Lee!"

The big man grumbled an laid some silver on the table. Then, leering he said, "Hows about a rematch, my kind of rasslin'?"

June, in a single motion, rose from her seat, and flipped the big man onto the floor. With her boot on his neck, she said, "Eww. Not even in your dreams. Now get out of here before you ruin my good mood."

She sat back down and was pocketing the silver when she noticed the young Water Tribe warrior. She eyed him appreciatively and said, "I remember you. You're that Water Tribe kid that was with the Avatar. I hear you're some kind of sword master and ambassador now. Where's your blind earthbender girlfriend? I liked her."

Sokka took the seat opposite June, "Just to clarify, Toph is my best friend, not my girlfriend. And as much as I'd like to reminisce about old times, I'm here on business." Sokka pulled out Azula's wanted poster. "I assume you've seen this particular bounty. I'm wondering if you've tried to claim it for yourself."

"Well, Water Tribe, it's not really any of your business what bounties I've taken on. But even if I was interested in this one, which I'm not, I'd still need a scent sample for Nyla."

Sokka leaned in, "What if I told you I had a scent sample for your shirshu, and could offer you twice the reward on that poster if you help me find her. That enough to interest you?"

June cocked her eyebrow, "Ten thousand gold? Intriguing, but no. What's your interest in her, Handsome?"

"I have my reasons. What I can't figure out is what are yours? It can't be that she's a bender, you've taken on benders for a lot less money. And it's not even the money, you've made enough on some very high profile bounties to retire three times over. You stay in this business for the challenge, the thrill of the hunt. I can't think of a bigger challenge than hunting arguably the world's most powerful fire bender," Sokka said, smugly.

"Don't waste your time analyzing me, boy. Like I said, I have my reasons," rebutted June.

Sokka noticed that the table June arm-wrestled on was also a Pai-sho table. He got an idea. "How about a wager, then. If I win, you help me find the princess."

"What's in it for me if I win?" asked the exotic huntress.

"Name your stakes," Sokka answered.

June smiled, "Alright, if I win, we go up to my place and you show me just how good you are with your sword."

Sokka nodded in agreement, and placed her elbow on the table. Sokka shook his head, "Nope. That's a sucker's bet. I'm thinking more of an intellectual challenge. A game of Pai-sho."

June lowered her arm and eyed her opponent suspiciously. "Alright. Do your worst."

Sokka smiled, "Lady gets the first move."

June nodded, reached inside her shirt, and brought out a white lotus tile which she placed in the center of the board. She then looked at Sokka with a smirk.

Sokka returned her look with an icy glare. "I see you favor the White...Lotus...gambit...ah, hell, I concede."

…...

In June's room above the tavern, Sokka confronted the bounty hunter, "You're an initiate, I should have known. What I can't figure out is why the old man just didn't send you after her in the first place."

"Because she doesn't know me. Iroh thinks she'll trust you, for some reason. He knew if he gave you a push in the right direction that you'd find me and bring me in," June explained.

"Always the Pai-sho master," Sokka muttered. "Wait, that was Iroh's plan all along, and just how is it you're privy to his machinations?"

June smirked, "Let's just say I have Iroh's...special...confidence. Do have that scent sample on you?"

Sokka cringed internally at June's implication. He reached into his cloak and unwrapped the golden headpiece.

June said, "OK, you stay in here for a few more minutes to make it look good for the mouth breathers. There's an old Avatar shrine just off the trail about two miles from here. I'll meet you there with Nyla in about an hour."

…...

Sokka found the ancient shrine and waited as instructed. He wondered which Avatar this shrine was dedicated to. Earth Kingdom, obviously. Not Kyoshi, this Avatar was obviously male. Maybe the last Earth Kingdom Avatar before Kyoshi? That would make this shrine...700, no 800...really old. Sokka's reverie was broken by the sound of crashing underbrush and the snorting of giant, wild, mole-thing.

June dismounted. "OK, let me see the headpiece."

Sokka handed her the object and carefully approached her beast. "Easy, Nyla, baby... that's a good snuffly-wuggly. Momma's got a new scent for you, OK, sweetie..." She held the headpiece near the shirshu's fleshy snout. The beast took several quick sniffs, then started sniffing the ground in a spiral pattern. Then, he sniffed the air, and with a whine, collapsed to the ground and placed his paws over his snout.

June handed the headpiece back to Sokka. "What's that mean? He couldn't find her?" Sokka asked.

"No he found her all right. She's at the one place he just won't go, at least, not anymore," June explained.

"Where's that?

"A convent, about 3 days ride from here, near the coast. The sisters there make perfumes. You should remember the place. Anyway, theres no way Nyla will go back there. Looks like you're on your own, Sokka," June said apologetically.

Sokka nodded, and went to mount Horsey. "Thanks, June. Now that I know where to look, I can take it from here," and he turned back down the road toward the coast, as a light rain began to fall.

…...

Sokka knew he needed to make up time, so he rode through the night and into the next day, ignoring the rain and the cough he'd started to develop. He fought the chills even as he dismounted to give Horsey a well deserved break. He wiped his brow. How could he be sweating when he was having chills. The trail also became windey-er than he remembered. Still he soldiered on. He wouldn't stop this close to his objective. He was having trouble breathing. Somehow, he got back up on Horsey and continued his ride for another day. Then, he thought he recognized it, the gates to the convent. His smile was broken by a coughing fit that that caused him to black out and fall off his horse into the mud.

When Sokka came to, he found himself in a warm bed. His vision still blurry, he saw an angel in white wipe his brow with a cool cloth. The angel in white, with golden eyes smiled at him.

"A...A..zul..a?" More coughs.

"Shh, Warrior," the Angel quieted him. "Rest. You have a fever and are delirious. I am Sister Ta Min, and I'll take care of you."


	5. The Lady in White

Chapter 5 – The Lady In White

Sokka awoke with a gasp... and another coughing fit. The same nightmare again, with the fire, and the screams of men he sent to their deaths, crashing into the ocean in giant, flaming metal coffins.

His caretaker rushed to his side, and placed her hand on his brow. "Good, your fever has broken. Now lay back," she ordered.

Warily, he complied. As she brought her hands up to his bare chest, he grabbed her wrists. Calmly, she said, "I haven't nursed you for four days just to kill you now, Dum-dum. I'm just going to warm your chest a bit. The heat will break up that gunk in your lungs and help you breathe. Now release my wrists and let me do my job."

Sokka released her wrists and she placed her hands on his well-defined, muscular chest. The gentle heat coming from her hands was soothing, Sokka admitted to himself.

She finished the treatment, and asked, "Feel better?"

He nodded, "Yeah." Then he rasped, "Why are you taking care of me, Princess?"

Wistfully, she said, "No one has called me 'Princess' in a long time." She turned and and retrieved a steaming cup. "Here, drink this. It will soothe your throat."

Sokka eyed the cup suspiciously. Azula sighed in frustration, "It's not poison, Sokka! I'm taking care of you because it's what I do now. No one here knows me as Princess Azula. Here I am simply Sister Ta Min."

Sokka sipped the tea. It tasted of honey, jasmine and … "Alcohol?" He questioned out loud.

Azula rolled her eyes, "We make perfume here. It's a vital ingredient."

As Azula left his bedside, Sokka inspected his surroundings. He occupied a cot on one side of a small room. There was another cot on the other side with a low table in between. A few feet away at the front of the room was a sink and a stove, on which sat a pot, simmering. Azula went to the stove and ladled out two bowls of soup which she sat on the table.

She looked at Sokka and said, "Get up. You need to eat something."

Sokka made to get off the cot when he realized, to his embarrassment, that he was completely naked under the blankets.

Azula smirked at his discomfort. "Oh, right. Your clothes were filthy and completely soaked, we had to launder them." She retrieved his pants from a laundry basket and handed them to Sokka. She then turned around as Sokka got out of the cot and quickly put them on.

"OK, I'm decent," Sokka announced as he sat at the table. Sokka realized just how hungry he was when the savory scent of the tortise-chicken soup reached his nostrils. With gusto, he began loudly slurping at his meal. Azula sat down at the other side of the table. She quirked her eyebrow at him and said, "Do you mind?"

Sokka stopped, "Huh?"

Azula bowed her head and asked a silent blessing. When she finished, she started daintily eating her own meal. In between spoons, she said, "You have gained quite a reputation over the years, Sokka of the Water Tribe. Swordsman, Ambassador, Womanizer. I'm wondering," she reached into her habit and pulled out her wanted poster, "...if you're planning on adding 'Bounty Hunter' to your resume. You should know that I am not easily subdued."

Sokka stopped eating. "It's not what it looks like, Azula. Despite what you think about me, I'm no bounty hunter. I did come to find you, but not to turn you over to the Earth Kingdom. Your family sent me to bring you home."

She sneered, "Why would Zuko want me home? So he could throw me in some hole and forget about me the way he did to our father? Or maybe he wants to 'take care' of me in some asylum. No, thank you. I'm better off where I am."

"No you're not, Azula. Every day you stay here, your life is in danger. You think you can hide safely behind these walls, but you can't. I found you. Every bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom is looking for you. It's only a matter of time before one of them finds you. Zuko knows how much danger you're in and wants you home where he can protect you. Because you're his sister. Because he loves you," Sokka argued.

Derisively, Azula said, "Like I believe that. Zuko has his precious Mother, and a new sister. Not to mention Uncle and Mai. He has no room or use for me."

Sokka looked around the room for his pack and saw it under his cot. He retrieved it. He got what he needed and said, "You're wrong Azula. Zuko wanted me to give you these." He handed the scroll and the headpiece to her.

Azula deliberately opened and read the scroll. She put it down and, with a tears running down her face, studied her headpiece. She then placed it back on the table, and picked the scroll up again. The scroll ignited, and quickly turned to ash. She got up from the table, and went toward the door. With her back turned, she said, "You'll be well enough to travel in a couple of days. Sister Ling will take care of you until then. Go back to the Fire Nation and tell my brother you couldn't find me. Better yet, tell him you found my grave." With that, she left Sokka alone.

…...

The next morning, Sokka awoke feeling physically much better. The heaviness was nearly gone from his chest and could breathe without difficulty. At least he didn't have to suck on any frogs. He knew he needed to find Azula and try to convince her to come with him willingly. If not, there was always plan B- chi block her and haul her back to the Fire Nation in a gunny sack. Come to think of it, perhaps that should have been Plan A.

Sokka's musings were broken by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. He was disappointed when it was not Azula, but the elderly Sister Ling that came through the door, bringing Sokka breakfast.

As she set the table, Sokka asked, "Do you know where I can find Az- I mean Sister Ta Min?"

The older lady shook her head, "No one has seen her this morning. I thought she'd be here, this is her room after all."

Sokka's attention was drawn to the window above the sink. Out in the courtyard, several sisters, including the Mother Superior, were trapped in earthen cocoons up to their shoulders and a large, dark haired man dressed only in trousers and an open vest walked among them holding out a wanted poster. Sokka recognized him as Xin Fu, the former Earth Rumble host turned bounty hunter.

"I know you are harboring this woman. She is a dangerous fugitive, a powerful firebender and enemy of the Earth Kingdom. Surrender her to me and I'll leave you in peace. Otherwise I'll dismantle this place brick by brick until I find her," he announced.

In the meantime, Sokka had sneaked out and made his way up to the roof. He knew he had to stay off the ground until he could figure out how to close the distance between himself and the earthbender lest he find himself encased in stone. A distraction then. He drew Moon Blade and called out, "You're too late, Xin Fu. She disappeared last night. Now free the sisters and leave this sanctuary. They're no threat to you, and can't give you what you want anyway."

Xin Fu growled, "You're just trying to claim the bounty for yourself!" He stomped the ground, and a man-sized boulder flew directly at Sokka's face. Sokka brought up Moon Blade in defense, and cleaved the rock in two. The earthbender glowered and with a series of kicks and punches, sent a salvo of smaller stones toward the swordsman. Sokka was already moving, skidding down the slope of the roof. When he reached the base, he leaped, somersaulting in mid-air, and charged the earthbender as soon as he set aground. He didn't close the distance quickly enough, however, and found himself trapped in an earthen prison up to his shoulders a few feet from his quarry.

Xin Fu picked up Moon Blade and sneered, "Nice sword. But you're out of your league, boy. The bounty on that bi..."

Thunder rolled and ozone filled the atmosphere as lightning struck the big earthbender. He collapsed with a groan, but the concussion from the thunder loosened the stone surrounding Sokka enough to free himself. He looked up to see Azula, no longer dressed in her sisters' habit, standing triumphantly on the opposite rooftop, hands on her hips. She then skidded down the roof and strode up to Sokka. Shaking her head, she said, "You are hopeless."

Sokka retrieved his sword from Xin Fu's lifeless body. He and Azula went over to the Mother Superior. Sokka raised his sword to free her when she smiled and said, "No need." She bobbed her head from side to side, and the rock cocoons holding her and the other sisters collapsed. "A trick I learned from a mad king." To Azula, she said, "Ta Min, its no longer safe for you here. Others will come. Flee, and take the swordsman with you. Use the secret path."

Azula nodded in agreement and hugged the older woman. "Thank you for everything. I'll not forget you." To Sokka, "Let's go, Savage."

They returned to Azula's room, and Sokka retrieved his pack. Azula opened an armoire, and got her own pack. She then moved the table, revealing a trap door. She opened the door and started down a narrow staircase. "Come on, dummy," She ordered.


	6. The Secret Tunnel

Chapter 6 – The Secret Tunnel

Sokka followed Azula down the narrow stairway, which opened to mine shaft at the bottom. Azula picked up a light stick, which she ignited with a blue flame from her fingertip.

"Why use the light stick?" asked Sokka.

"Because it's stupid to expend my own chi on something as trivial as lighting when I have alternatives available," she explained. She handed the torch to Sokka. "Make yourself useful and hold this."

"Good thing you have this escape tunnel. Convenient," Sokka observed.

"The convent is built on top of an abandoned mine. The tunnels go on for miles. Many of the sisters have complicated pasts, so having having an escape route is no mere convenience: it's a necessity."

"So, the Mother Superior is an earthbender. Who knew?" Sokka asked rhetorically.

"I did," Azula smirked.

"Why didn't the sisters defend themselves when Xin Fu showed up. They're obviously more than capable."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Non-violence is one of the tenets of the order."

"Even so, Mother Superior must be pretty powerful, if she can bend like that with just her head."

"She is. In fact, if she were in her prime, I'd wager she'd give your girlfriend a run for her money," teased Azula.

Sokka snorted, "Ha! You'd lose that bet. Toph's the greatest earthbender in the world, maybe ever. And she is not my girlfriend. Why does everyone think that?"

"She's not? Then she has more sense than I gave her credit for," Azula snarked. "Is it true that you brought an entire ladies' haiku society as your date to the Earth King's birthday party?"

Sokka slapped his forehead. "How do these rumors get started? First, it wasn't the King's birthday, it was his bear's. Second, my date was the society's sifu, the girls were providing entertainment for the party."

They continued through the tunnel in awkward silence, broken occasionally by Sokka's coughing.

"I hope we get out of this mine soon. These damp caverns aren't doing my lungs any favors," Sokka gasped.

"Hmm, you're right," Azula agreed. "At this pace it will take at least two more hours to reach the exit. Sit down and open your shirt," she ordered.

"Just can't keep your hands off of me, can you Princess?" Sokka teased.

As Azula started gently warming his chest, she scoffed, "Please, I simply don't want you to relapse and see all my effort wasted."

"Really," Sokka smirked, "Here I was thinking, maybe you wanted to kiss me." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Abruptly, she dropped her hands from his chest. "Ugh. I'd rather kiss a sky-bison."

Disgusted, Azula stomped off down the tunnel.

"I could arrange that!" Sokka called as he jogged after her.

He caught up to her and said, "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. And I do appreciate you taking care of me while I was sick. You probably saved my life."

"I did save your life, fool," she bit out. "Don't ever say anything like that to me again. Remember I can incinerate you where you stand."

Deciding he should change the subject, he said, "Ta Min. Pretty name. Where did you come up with it?"

"It's ancestral," she said flatly. "The name of my maternal great-grandmother. She was a noblewoman renown for her kindness and beauty. It is said that her beauty was so great that Avatar Roku fell in love with her the first time he saw her."

Sokka sputtered, "Wait, Avatar Roku was your great-grandfather?"

"Yes. It's one of the universe's great ironies, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yup," Sokka agreed. "The Universe loves irony. So why did you return to the convent? You made it pretty clear you didn't want to go back home."

"I thought about the things you said, and the things Zuko told me in his letter. I realized that Zuko needs me. That my nation needs me," she answered.

"So you're going to give the family thing a chance. Wow. You've really changed," Sokka observed.

"You assume too much. The people of the Fire Nation are a proud, headstrong lot. Ruling them effectively requires a certain ruthlessness that my brother sorely lacks. Zuko knows this. That's why he'd occasionally seek advice from our father. But now that Ozai has taken his own life, Zuko needs another counterbalance. It's my duty to return and provide it."

"That's just heartwarming," Sokka remarked sarcastically.

Azula ignored the comment. "I also learned that Mai is now pregnant with Zuko's heir. That child will need Auntie Azula's guidance if she hopes to become a decent Fire Lord. The future of my country is at stake," she asserted.

Again, they journeyed on in tense silence. After an hour, Sokka noticed the slope of the floor had turned upwards. He then felt the temperature turn cooler. After another hundred yards, he saw daylight ahead. "Looks like we found the exit," he stated. He drew his sword and handed the torch to Azula. "I'm going to scout ahead and make sure the coast is clear."

"And if it's not?" Azula asked skeptically.

With a lopsided grin, Sokka answered, "Then we'll figure something out."

Sokka bounded ahead to the exit. Crouching low, he looked and listened. The mine exit was on the side of a mountain draw. A narrow creek ran down the draw about a half mile where it emptied into a wider river in the valley below. Sokka was relieved to hear familiar sounds of the forest, birds chirping, badger-frogs croaking. Satisfied that no one else was in the immediate vicinity, he called down, "All clear!"

Azula came out of the mine, and started heading down hill. Sokka caught up to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She cocked her eyebrow. "We are going to follow the river to the coast, and then the coast to the nearest port, and book passage on the first transport bound for the Fire Nation."

"That's a bad idea, Azula. First, we need to get to some high ground and get our bearings. We don't even know where we are. Then we are going to go somewhere and lay low for a while, in order to let our trail cool off. The ports are crawling with bounty hunters and Earth Kingdom guards. Chances are you'll be recognized. We'll have to figure out another way to get you out of the country," he explained.

Azula sighed in annoyance. "For an idiot, you can be frustratingly logical. All right, we'll do it your way."

Fortunately, it was an easy climb to the top of the ridge. Sokka pulled out a map, and was in the process of orienting it when Azula said, "Perhaps we should go to Ba Sing Se. Hide out in plain sight the way Zuko and Uncle did."

Not looking up from the map, Sokka said, "Nope. That's the last place we want to go. The Dai Li would pick you up before we got to the inner wall. And I'm not exactly welcome there anymore."

"The Dai Li?" Azula asked.

"Kuei reinstituted them, against both Aang's and my advice, a couple of years ago. Said he couldn't maintain control without them."

"And why are you not welcome there anymore?"

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Seems the King took exception to me playing Pai Sho with his favorite concubine."

"You were banished for playing Pai Sho?"

"Naked." Before Azula could react, Sokka said, "This is it. There's a railroad over the next ridge to the east, the Yu Dao – Omashu line. We take the train to Omashu and King Bumi can shelter us, maybe get us out of the counrty on his air yacht."

"Why would that madman shelter us, much less help us escape? Surely he'd just turn me in to the Earth King," Azula argued.

"Bumi's not beholden to the Earth King. The last court official Kuei sent to Omashu was sent back to Ba Sing Se encased in gennamite. Bumi won't hand you over," assured Sokka.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked skeptically.

"Because he's a friend."

**_A/N: Shout out in here to _The Empire Strikes Back_. As for how those rumors about Sokka get started, I blame Toph._**


	7. The Road to Omashu

Chapter 7 – The Road to Omashu

It was late afternoon by the time Sokka and Azula made their way down the other side of the mountain and into the valley below. The sun had already disappeared behind the ridge line they'd just crossed, so they decided to make camp next to beaver-duck pond. (A/N: This would be a platypus in our world. In the Avatar World it's a beaver-duck.)

"This place seems strangely familiar," Azula said off-handedly.

"It should," Sokka answered. You, Mai, and Ty Lee chased Katara, Toph, Aang, and me through this valley once. It was the longest night of life," Sokka said as he pulled some fishing line out of his pack. He drew Moon Blade and cut a slender limb from a nearby tree, and tied the fishing line on to one end.

"What are you doing?" asked Azula.

"Fishing, Woman. I'm going to try to catch us some dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"I am. But your method leaves too much to chance," Azula answered.

"I'll have you know, I am an expert fisherman. I used to provide for my tribe like this all the time," declared Sokka.

"It's a wonder they didn't all starve. Let me show you how a master firebender fishes." Azula stepped past Sokka to the edge of the pond, took several deep breaths, and shot a bolt of lightning into the pond. Five fishes then floated to the top. Azula smirked, "See. There's our dinner."

As the fish roasted, Sokka fashioned a hasty lean-to against a rock outcrop. Satisfied with his work, he announced. "Well, it's not exactly the royal palace, but it should do for the night. It doesn't look like its going to rain, any way."

"It's sufficient," Azula agreed between bites of fish. "But that clear sky also means it will get cold tonight. And we only have the one thin blanket between us."

"Go ahead and take it, Princess, I'll be fine," Sokka said. "I'm a snow savage from the southern wastes, remember. Cold doesn't bother me."

"I don't need it. I can make my own heat. You are are still recovering from pneumonia. You need both rest and warmth. You'll get neither huddled by that fire all night. We'll share the blanket and body heat." Sokka smirked, but before he could say anything Azula lit a flame in her hand and said, "Say what you are thinking and I will incinerate you where you sit. Put out that fire and join me under this blanket, that way we both get some sleep and we don't further risk alerting anyone to our presence."

Sokka complied, and crawled under the blanket, laying on his side with his back against Azula's. She was right, this was warm, almost cozy. As he was drifting off, Azula asked, "So did you really sleep with every Kyoshi Warrior?"

Sokka yawned, "No. Just Suki. And, uh, one other."

"Was it Ty Lee?"

Sokka groaned, "Yes. Jealous much?"

"No. I'm disappointed that Ty Lee would have such poor judgment."

As he drifted off once again into fitful slumber, the nightmare returned, much more vivid this time. No mere images, he felt the heat, and smelled the smoke. The airship was crashing, and he was holding his sword in front of him. Blood ran down the blade and stained his hand. The entire world burned around him. No, not again, no, no, no... a voice called to him "Sokka, its alright, it's not real..."

"It's just a dream," Azula told him.

He woke up to find Azula staring at him, with concern, perhaps. Maybe pity. "I'm fine. Sorry I woke you. It's just a dream I have sometimes," he explained.

"Nearly every night from what I have observed," Azula commented wryly. "How long has this gone on?"

"Seven years," Sokka admitted. "I know what it is. It's the Universe's way of punishing me for what I've done. I deserve it, I guess."

"What are you talking about, Sokka?" Azula asked.

"On the day of the comet, you sent what, 20 airships to burn the Earth Kingdom. Every one of those ships had about 50 men on board? I crashed every one of those airships. A thousand men, dead in one day by my hand. That rumor about me is absolutely true. I travel a lot in the Fire Nation and the former colonies. When I see a widow, or an orphan, I wonder, am I the one that killed that woman's husband? Did I make that child grow up without a father? So much blood and I'll never be clear of it."

Azula looked him in the eye and said, "Listen to me. It was my idea to burn the Earth Kingdom. You did what was necessary to stop it. The guilt you carry isn't yours to bear, it's mine, and my father's. He is gone, so now I must bear it alone. So let it go, before it eats you from the inside and kills you. You can't let your past sins, real or perceived, define your life."

Sokka shook his head. He'd heard much the same philosophy before. Azula was starting to sound strangely like her uncle. Better not to push that particular button, so instead he asked, "Where did you find such clarity?"

"Well," Azula said, "I did stay with the sisters for three years, Mother Superior is very wise. But what you're afraid to ask is how I found my sanity. It's somewhat unbelievable but I'll tell you anyway. After I left you when we found my mother, I wandered, in a haze of madness, around the Fire Nation. For how long, I don't remember. But one night I found myself on a cliff overlooking a river fishing village, the site of a weapon factory that suffered a catastrophic accident and was destroyed during the last days of the war. Any way, I was ready to throw myself off the cliff when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A painted woman, or maybe she was a spirit, looked on me with pity. She touched my temple, and healed my mind. She disappeared, and I sat there on that cliff the rest of the night and into the next day. I watched that village from afar. Now, I had previously inspected that factory with the War Minister during the war. Then that river was filthy and polluted, the villagers were sick and miserable. Then I figured that peasants deserved to be miserable so I thought nothing of it. Now that I was in my right mind, I saw that without the war, the water was clean, and the peasants were healthy, happy. As I wandered the Fire Nation, everywhere I looked, I saw the damage that war had done to our own people. I couldn't look them in the eye anymore, and I was afraid Zuko would find me and imprison me again, so I left for the Earth Kingdom. Eventually I found that convent, a place where I could let go, and learn to forgive, and redefine myself."

Sokka reached up to dry a tear that had started running down her face. She tried to look away, but he cupped her chin, and gently forcing her to meet his eye, said, "I believe you."

She grabbed him into a hug, and squeezing tightly said, "Thank you, Sokka." They fell back asleep, chastely holding each other, silently keeping each others demons at bay.

…...

Sokka awoke the next morning, despite having slept on the ground, better rested than he had in a long time. Azula was resting her head on his chest, quietly drooling onto his shirt. "Azula," he said quietly. She stirred, blinked a couple of times, and rose, sheepishly wiping her mouth with the blanket.

She spun on her heel and gave Sokka a hard look, "If you tell anyone what transpired last night I will fry you. I will not become another one of your rumors."

Sokka put up his hands defensively and said, "OK, Princess. No need to get grouchy. Your secret is safe with me. Let's just get packed up and get moving. We have at least a half-day's hike to the rail line."

They made good time, traversing a pass that led over the ridge. At the summit of the pass, Sokka pulled out a spyglass, and inspected a village at the base of the pass, next to the railroad.

"What do you see," asked Azula.

"Looks good. There's a depot, and an inn next door. Don't see any signs of Earth Kingdom patrols. Looks like just what we need," Sokka said as he closed the spyglass and smiled. "But we should probably disguise you somehow."

Azula said, "Easy enough." She let her hair out of its bun and let it fall free around her shoulders. She pinned her bangs back and quickly fashioned the bulk of her hair into a loose braid. Then she reached into her pack and retrieved a kohl stick and a compact. She darkened her eyes and applied blush to her cheeks. Then she donned a head scarf and a veil.

Sokka was amazed at the transformation. Somehow, she looked even more exotic, and more importantly, nothing like the woman on the wanted posters. "Yeah, I think that'll work," was all he could manage to say as they made their way into town.

As they approached the depot, Sokka whispered to her, "No matter what happens, remember that I love you."

"What!?" Azula asked incredulously.

"Because we're married," Sokka said, deadpan.

Azula got the hint. "Oh, right, Sokka, I mean, Darling."

They walked into the train depot, where an ancient harridan was working the counter. Sokka walked up to the counter, producing a Earth Kingdom passport and 5 silver coins, and said. "Two tickets for the 4:30 to Omashu, please."

The matron looked him over, then his passport. "Where's your wife's passport, Mr. Sod?"

Sokka smiled, "It's Wang. Wang Sod. We were set upon by bandits on our trip here. They took our ostrich-horse, and Lily's," Sokka ignored Azula's eye roll, "passport was in the saddle bag."

"No passport, no ticket. Stop wasting my time. Come back when you have a passport for her," the old hag screamed as she closed the shutter to her window.

As they walked out of the depot, Azula slapped Sokka's arm. "Lily Sod? You honestly expect me call myself something so hideous? What are we supposed to do now, genius?"

Sokka eyed the inn/tavern next door, "I don't know. Let's go get a drink. Maybe something will present itself."

When they entered the tavern, Sokka smiled when he saw an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table. "I told you something would come up."

"I don't see how playing a stupid game will help us out of our current situation!" Azula gasped.

"Didn't you ever hear Iroh say that Pai Sho is more than a game?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, and apparently for you it's a seduction technique, but..."

"Just watch," Sokka calmed her.

He approached the table said, "May I have this game?"

…...

Ten minutes later, they were following the old man to the basement of the inn. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sokka said, "Wait here. It's 'members only' beyond that door."

After about twenty minutes, Sokka emerged with the old man in tow. The man was gushing "...I never thought I'd get to meet you, your exploits are legendary. I must know, did you really stage the only successful breakout of the Boiling Rock prison, facing down the Fire Princess in the process?"

Azula glared at the man, then Sokka. "He had help," and stomped back up the stairs.

Sokka turned to the man and said, "Thanks for everything, and get that message to the Grand Lotus as soon as you can." The he took off up the stairs after Azula.

He found her at the bar. "I see I'm already one of your rumors, the mighty Princess bested by the humble Savage," she mused.

"It's not like that. You know how people talk. Besides, you were there, you know the truth of it."

"I know that's where the only friends I ever had betrayed me," Azula said, darkly.

Sokka said, "Listen, I'm your friend now, right?" She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Anyway," he continued, "I gotta be something to you. I'm telling you I'm not going to betray you. Now, my friend not only came up with a passport for you, but two tickets as well. So let's go catch that train, and enjoy a nice, leisurely ride to Omashu."


	8. A Nice, Leisurely Ride

Chapter 8 – A Nice, Leisurely Ride

Sokka and Azula boarded the train, and found their seats, rear facing, in the center of the car. Azula slid into the bench seat next to the window, and Sokka followed. The car was about half empty, and Sokka silently thanked the Universe that the seat across from them was unoccupied, allowing him to stretch out his long legs. An old lady that reminded Sokka vaguely of Gran-gran took the seat across the aisle facing him. The lady smiled and said, "So, you're headed to Omashu, then."

"Yes," Sokka said, "how did you know?"

The lady winked and said, "Oh, I know honeymooners when I see them."

Azula replied sarcastically, "Yes. My Wangy and I are _very_ much in love."

The sarcasm apparently lost on the lady, she continued, "You must be going for the festival of Oma and Shu. Trying to make a little earthbender, then?"

"Excuse me?" Sokka asked.

"You've never heard the legend? It's said that a child conceived in Omashu during the festival is destined to become a powerful bender," the old lady explained.

"Wouldn't that be such a blessing, my Wang?" Azula asked, puckishly.

Sokka gave her a hard look, "Beyond description, my beautiful Lily."

The lady noticed Moon Blade sitting across Sokka's lap. "Why are carrying that sword, young man?"

"Oh, this?" Sokka feigned innocence. "I'm a blacksmith by trade, this is an example of my wares. And with bandits about, you can't be too careful."

The lady chuckled, "Oh you needn't worry about bandits. There's a troop of Kingdom Guards in the last car, bound for the garrison at Gaoling. I bought them all snacks last stop. Such nice boys."

Sokka and Azula exchanged concerned glances, as the old lady rambled on, "You might soon need to find another line of work, though. I heard that Lord Bei Fong's daughter has discovered metal bending, and is actually in Omashu now teaching others the skill. Maybe you could make a blade for that handsome Water Tribe swordsman she courts...what's his name? Seeka, Sook-oh, Soak-ah..."

Azula covered her mouth to hide her giggle. Sokka deadpanned, "Sokka. Pretty sure his name is Sokka. And the way I heard it, they're just good friends."

"Even so, it would give your business quite a boost," the lady confidently declared as she dug some knitting out of a bag. She started concentrating on her knitting as the train got under way.

Azula whispered to Sokka, "It seems Pai Sho is more than a game. I don't think you've been entirely honest with me."

Sokka was conflicted. He was sworn not to reveal secrets of the Order to non-initiates. But Azula was smart, she was on to something, and the success of his mission depended on her trust. He made his decision. "I'm part of an organization that covertly assists the Avatar in maintaining balance in the world. I can't tell you how extensive it is because I don't even know. We use Pai Sho to identify ourselves to each other. Anyway, the leadership of the organization believes that getting you alive back to the Fire Nation is essential in maintaining balance. That's my mission."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "So, Zuko didn't send you."

"I never said he did. I said your family sent me," Sokka defended himself. "I haven't lied to you."

"So, my dear Uncle is this mysterious leadership of which you speak." A statement, not a question. Sokka didn't deny it.

"His concern is genuine, and so is Zuko's. That letter and headpiece came from Zuko. I've told you more than I should, but we're not getting out of this if we don't trust each other," Sokka argued.

"It would be much easier to trust you if you had been honest with me in the first place. There was a time when I would have killed you for that. Your fortunate that my time with the sisters has taught me value of controlling my temper. Do not mislead me or withhold information from me again," she warned. Changing the subject, she said, "The soldiers worry me. We should get off this train as soon as possible."

"Other than a couple of quick water and coaling stops, this train doesn't stop until Gaoling, and that's where they're getting off. Besides, the dining car is between us and them, so they have no reason to come up here. Even if one of them does, they won't see anything but a pair of newlywed lovers," Sokka said with a lopsided grin.

Azula dug her nails into his forearm, "Don't get any ideas, Filthy Peasant."

"Well, I did just get an idea. You're right, we need to have a plan B in case someone gets curious. But I can't think on an empty stomach. Do you want anything from the dining car, my bride?" Sokka asked.

"No. I'll take your absence as an opportunity to stretch out and rest, Husband." she yawned.

Sokka made his way to the dining car. It was surprisingly empty, save the waiter, and two other passengers. He took the absence of any soldiers as a good sign, and ordered the komodo-chicken. He'd resolved not to eat it all, as Azula would no doubt be hungry, despite her claims to the contrary.

He was wrapping up the leftovers when he heard a familiar voice. "Hi, Cutie! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hi, Ty Lee," Sokka stammered. "I'm headed to Omashu for a diplomatic function. What about you, I thought you were in Yu Dao?"

Ty Lee beamed, "Oh, so you're going for the festival? Me too! My troupe was invited to perform. You know, I have a private berth, you should stop by."

Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I'm actually traveling with someone, so that might not be the best idea."

Ty Lee eyed him critically, "You know, there is something different about your aura. Its brighter than last time I saw you." She smiled brightly, "Oh, you're in love! I'm so happy you found someone!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. "Where is she? I have to meet her."

Sokka never put any stock in Ty Lee's talk of auras, so he made no effort to dispel her notions. Instead he said, "She's sleeping back at our seat, I was just going to bring this to her for when she wakes up."

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Ty Lee gushed. "You're not getting out of this, I at least have to see the woman capable of capturing the heart of Sokka the Ladykiller. I promise if she's asleep I won't say anything."

Sokka weighed his options. Ty Lee wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. He sent up a silent prayer to the Universe that Azula was asleep and that Ty Lee wouldn't recognize her. "OK, but not a word, she tends to be a bit of a grouch if she's awakened suddenly."

"Like someone else I know," Ty Lee teased as they went back toward Sokka's car. As they stepped into the car, Sokka was relieved to see Azula's lithe form curled up on the seat, sleeping blissfully.

"Oh, Sokka!" Ty Lee whispered, "you've got yourself a real beauty there. And her aura is perfect for you. It seems familiar somehow, though."

As Ty Lee moved closer to the seat, Azula's golden eyes flashed open, and locked with Ty Lee. "Azula?!" the acrobat gasped, and pulled the princess into a lung-crushing hug.

Azula locked her own arms around Ty Lee and whispered into her ear, "I don't know how you got here, or what you are doing here. But you will go back to your own car and will say nothing to anyone about seeing me. Do you understand?"

Ty Lee nodded and said, "I do. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm just happy you're alive."

Azula simply said, "I forgive you. Now go.

The women released their embrace and Ty Lee rushed to her own car, tears streaming down her face, as the old woman sat in a dumbfounded stare at Azula and Sokka. They felt the train decelerate as it approached its scheduled fuel stop. Azula looked at Sokka and said, "Time for Plan B."

"Yup," Sokka agreed as he reached inside his pack, and pulled out a round ball. The train came to a stop, and the old lady made for the rear of the car. Sokka slammed the ball on the floor, and it started releasing thick, acrid smoke. He took Moon Blade and sliced a hole in the floorboards. Azula made to drop through the hole when Sokka grabbed her arm and said "No, this way!" and led her out the front door of the car. He then started climbing the ladder to the top of the car, and Azula reluctantly followed. They laid prone on top of the train and watched the Earth Kingdom guards fan out on either side of the train. The train whistle blew, and it lurched forward. The officer in charge ordered, "Back on the train!" The troops scrambled to re-board.

Once under way, Azula screamed over the wind, "Are you crazy?"

Sokka yelled back, "Maybe. Come on, let's get to the baggage car."

They dropped in to the baggage car through a skylight. "This is your brilliant plan? Now the entire Earth Kingdom knows I'm heading to Omashu. We should have left the train when we had the chance."

"Omashu's still our best bet at sanctuary, the problem is getting there," Sokka explained. "now, they'll be looking everywhere but this very train for us. This is our best hideout at least until we get to Gaoling."

"What, then, Genius?" Azula asked.

"Well, we sneak off, and look for an alternative. First, we'll both need a change of clothes, for that, at least, we have options," Sokka said as he handed the princess a bag.

…...

Dawn broke as the train decelerated as it pulled into Gaoling. Sokka and Azula made their way to the roof, and down the ladder, dropping off as the train pulled lazily into the yard. Hiding among the various cars, warily watching as the passengers, particularly the Earth Kingdom guards disembarked. They watched the train pull away, when Sokka noticed a smaller train being prepared on a siding. Its single car was painted green, and bore the golden flying boar emblem. Sokka smiled and said, "There's our ride."

The train was pulling away, and they had to run to catch the rail. Azula got there first, and after pulling her self up, offered her hand to Sokka. He grabbed it, and she pulled him up. Elated, they burst in to the car.

The car was furnished unlike any other private rail car Sokka had ever seen. Instead of lush carpeting or hardwoods, the floor was covered in stone tile. At the far end of the car, Toph sat on a low couch, her dirty feet propped up on a stone table.

"Welcome to the Bei Fong Omashu Express!" Toph exclaimed. She stood up and walked toward the pair. "Glad you're still alive, Snoozles. I assume that's Princess Loonybrains with you."

"It's Azula," the princess answered cooly.

"Riiight, how ya doin'? Still crazy?" Toph snarked.

"No. Are you still blind?"

Toph laughed, and slugged Sokka in the shoulder, "Ha! Now that's how you make a blind joke, Sokka!"


	9. Inevitable Betrayal

Chapter 9 – Inevitable Betrayal

Azula cocked her eyebrow, "I must say, it is fortunate that your girlfriend was here to provide a timely escape."

In unison, Toph and Sokka exclaimed, "I/She am/is not his/my girlfriend!"

Toph casually returned to her couch. "Ehh, luck had nothing to do with it, Honey. When I heard about Sokka's 'simple plan' to take the train to Omashu, and being an expert on how well Sokka's plans usually work, I knew you'd need an assist."

"Hey, my plans usually work out!" Sokka insisted.

Toph laughed, "Yeah, tell yourself that the next time you find yourself walking naked across the Si Wong desert, Meathead."

"I wasn't naked. I had my boots on," Sokka grumbled.

Azula sat down next to Toph, "So, this rail car is certainly, impressive. Sparse, but impressive."

"Yeah, my old man's loaded. He owns this railroad, in fact. When he realized I wasn't going to give up my metalbending school in Yu Dao and move back home and marry some dope he'd picked out for me, he had this built for me in hopes that I'd at least visit home every now and then," she explained.

"So you are also part of Uncle's Pai Sho club, then," the princess observed.

"How much did that idiot spill? Yeah, I'm a member. I won't say any more, and you better not, either, Sokka!" Toph ordered.

"I must say," Azula began, "I didn't expect our meeting to be like this. You are much more accommodating than I expected."

"Yeah, well, this ain't what I expected either, I figured I'd be chunking rocks at you if we'd ever met again. But I heard you fried Xin Fu, no doubt saving Sokka's ass in the process. That endears you to me somewhat. But I haven't decided if I trust you yet. So watch yourself," Toph warned.

"Well," Sokka said, "now that we're on Toph's private rail car, we should have smooth sailing from here to Omashu."

Toph blew her bangs in frustration, "Dammit, Meathead, what have I told you about tempting the Universe with statements like that! Now, by the time we get to the provincial border tonight, the Earth Kingdom will already have checkpoints posted on every road and rail line going into the city. I can bluff our way through. Do exactly what I say and follow my lead and we'll make it. Sokka, there's disguise for you in the cupboard. You'll find yours in the bedroom, Princess."

"Why does she get to change in the bedroom?" Sokka protested.

"Because a lady needs privacy," Toph explained. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna see anything if you change out here in front of me."

"Oh, right," Sokka said. Azula rolled her eyes as she went in to the sleeping compartment to change.

Sokka laid out the clothes, and groaned, "Not this one again, Toph!"

"Oh, don't be such a girl," Toph scolded. "Just put it on, already."

Grudgingly, Sokka put on the outfit, a white servant's uniform with green trimmed cuffs and a green smock embroidered with the Bei Fong flying boar crest. "I just don't see why I always gotta play butler," Sokka muttered when a loud cackle erupted from the bedroom. "I wonder what she finds so funny?" Sokka asked.

His question was answered when Azula emerged 10 minutes later in full Kyoshi Warrior regalia.

…...

As Toph predicted, the train was stopped on the Omashu provincial border. A knock came to the door of the car, and Toph said, "Be a good man and answer the door."

Sokka gave her a stink eye she couldn't see and opened the door, admitting a burly Earth Kingdom guard. "Dim, who's there?" Toph asked.

The soldier, realizing he was in the presence of a noblewoman, decided protocol dictated he introduce himself, "My lady, I'm Captain Chen of the Royal Army. My sincerest apologies, but there is a dangerous fugitive loose, who we believe is headed to Omashu. My orders are to inspect all transports, I hope you understand."

"Yes, of course," Toph said. "Dim, please show the Captain our papers." Sokka handed the guard three passports.

The guard inspected the paperwork, said, "Obviously you are Lady Bei Fong, and the others..."

Toph smiled, "the big oaf is Dim, my manservant and the Kyoshi Warrior is Komiko, my bodyguard."

The guard eyed the trio skeptically, and said, "Not to be presumptuous, my lady, but why does an earthbender of your renown need a bodyguard?"

"Simply to humor my father. While I am the greatest earthbender in the world, to him, I'm still a little girl," Toph explained.

Chen handed the papers back to Sokka, "I understand completely, I have a daughter myself, an earthbender as well. You're quite an inspiration to her. Everything is in order here. My apologies for your delay."

"No apologies necessary, Captain. I hope you find that fugitive, and I'll be sure to inform the Earth King of your diligence the next time I'm at the royal court," Toph said, dismissively.

The guard left, and the train got back under way. "Laid it on a little thick, don't you think?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Nonsense," Azula interjected. "It was a performance worthy of the Fire Nation Royal Theater."

"Yeah well, when ya got it, ya got it, you know?" Toph smirked.

…...

The next morning, Toph's train pulled into a private platform in Omashu station, deep under the central mountain of the city. The three disembarked, led by Toph, followed by a disguised Azula, followed by Sokka, who was grumbling loudly about having to carry the luggage. Under a conical hat, a pair of green eyes followed the trio, a cruel smile forming under his thin mustache.

…...

Toph led Azula and Sokka down a seemingly dead-end corridor. When they reached the end, Toph stomped her foot, and the wall opened revealing a small, circular chamber. With an up sweep of her hand, the wall closed and the the platform began to rise. "We're directly under Bumi's palace," Sokka explained.

"Yeah, I hope he has breakfast ready, I'm starving!" Toph said. As the platform ascended, a pinhole of light above them grew larger and larger. At the top of the ascent, the platform emerged from the hole, and the three were greeted by the palace chamberlain.

"Welcome back, Master Toph, Ambassador Sokka," he greeted. "Your usual accommodations have been prepared. Please take the opportunity to refresh yourselves, His Majesty will meet you for breakfast in an hour."

The three set off for the guest wing of the palace, as they reached their chambers, Azula turned to Sokka and asked, "How long do you think I'll have to stay here?"

Sokka said, "I don't know. But I do know that you're safe as long as you are here." He gave her a grin, "Just try to relax and enjoy yourself. Bumi puts out a pretty good spread!"

An hour later, the three emerged from their individual chambers, somewhat refreshed. Toph was in her normal training/traveling togs, Sokka in his normal sleeveless blue tunic and pants, Azula in a simple, close fitting ankle length dress.

They entered the dining all, and the ancient monarch was already seated. "Welcome, honored guests, Toph, Sokka, and..."

"_Princess _Azula," she finished. "Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

"You know, I remember you weren't very nice to me last time you were in my city, young lady. Oh well, that's in the past, a stone down the well as it were. You'll be happy to know that your stay here will be brief. I think you might know some of my other guests," Bumi said as he gestured toward a door off to the side of his seat.

Iroh, Piandao, and an old woman, dressed in water tribe colors emerged from the door. Iroh smiled when he saw Azula and said, "It is good to see that no harm has come to you, my niece. This is lady is Master Yugoda, a healer from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Why did you bring a healer, Uncle? Afraid I'm insane, that I'm still some kind of monster?" She yelled.

"Please calm yourself, Niece. I only want whats best for you," Iroh argued.

"What's best for me? Or for you precious balance in the world? I suppose you think that's best served by locking me away in an asylum with healers and their drugs!" She turned to Sokka, "And you...I trusted you! You called yourself my friend, and I began to think it true." Tears were flowing down her face. "I warned you what the cost of betrayal would be. Now you will understand the consequences!"

Sokka recognized Azula's lightning bending stance and instinctively drew moon blade in defense. Lightning shot from fingertips, drawn to Moon Blade's metal. The sword absorbed the energy and reflected it back to Azula, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Yugoda pulled some water from a skin and went to Azula's side. Bending the water over her chi paths, she announced, "She's alive, and will recover."

King Bumi summoned the chamberlain, "Take the Princess to the infirmary, heavy guard."

Sokka said, "No need. I'll take her." And he scooped her up bridal style, and followed the chamberlain to the infirmary.


	10. Plans and Epiphanies

Chapter 10 – Plans and Epiphanies

Sokka, carrying Azula, entered the infirmary, with Master Yugoda on his heals. The healer indicated a particular bed and instructed Sokka, "Put her down here. She has some burns I need to take care of."

As Sokka watched her work, he said, "I had no idea you were a member, Master."

The old lady chuckled, "And why wouldn't I be, young warrior? The healing arts are as valuable to the world as any other."

"What's going to happen to her?" Sokka asked.

"The Order has prepared a special facility for her on an outer island of the Fire Nation. Plenty of sunshine and cool ocean breezes. Peaceful, and remote enough to prevent any undue distractions. Its the perfect place for a fractured mind to heal," she smiled.

"Still sounds like a prison to me," Sokka said, darkly.

Yugoda finished her ministrations, and then wrapped Azula's hands and feet with ice shackles that secured her to the bed. Sokka started to object, but the old healer stopped him with, "I can see that you care for her, but that doesn't change the fact that she just tried to kill you. Now, I'll give you a few minutes. Alert me if she awakens."

Yugoda took her leave, and Sokka bent down and whispered in Azula's ear, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to say this: I didn't know Iroh was going to meet us here. I certainly didn't know the Order was planning on locking you up again. I know you're not a crazy monster. I swear to you: I will make this right."

Piandao entered the infirmary, with Yugoda and two of Bumi's guards. "Sokka, the Grand Lotus wants to see you."

"I'd like to stay here until the Princess wakes up, Master," Sokka said.

"She's in good hands, Sokka. And it's not a request," Piandao ordered, gently.

A tear ran down Azula's cheek as Piandao led Sokka out.

Sokka followed his master to King Bumi's private study, where the old King was engaged in an intense Pai Sho game with Iroh.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Dragon?" Bumi cackled.

"I'm quite confident of my strategy, old friend," Iroh said as he noticed Sokka. "Sokka, good. I wanted to congratulate you on another successful mission. I think we can all rest a little easier now that my niece has been found."

"What about Azula?" Sokka asked.

"Azula will be well cared for, Sokka. While I find your concern for her touching, you should be more concerned about the potential threat she represents," Iroh chided.

Piandao interjected, "Last week after the news about Ozai broke, the garrison at Chung-Ling mutinied, and marched under the Phoenix King's banner. It was quickly put down, but that is exactly the kind of situation Azula could take advantage of."

Sokka shook his head, and sighed, "She's not like that anymore, Master. She's not crazy. She wants to go home and help Zuko rebuild. She's no threat, unless you make her one."

Iroh arched his eyebrow, "What makes you so certain of this?" Then his eyes narrowed. "Did you sleep with her?"

"As far as I know, her virtue is still intact. But that's not the point. I spent a week week with her, and I earned her trust. She could have killed me and taken off on her own at any time. Instead, she stayed with me and saved my life twice! Would the old Azula have done that?" Sokka argued.

"If it served her purpose. Azula has always been skilled at manipulation," Iroh stated.

"Yeah, it's a talent that runs in the family," Sokka started. "You've always got everyone arranged, maneuvering people and situations like they're tiles on that board. Azula's not a game tile, she's a real live woman with a soul and her own mind. You always seem to get the outcome you want, but what happens if you're ever wrong, Iroh? The last time you were this wrong, it cost you half an army and your own son. What's the cost going to be this time?"

Iroh's golden eyes burned in rage. Piandao intervened and said, "You should leave now, son."

"Yeah, I really should," Sokka agreed. As he turned for the door, Sokka reached into his pocket, handed Piandao his White Lotus tile and said, "By the way, It's your game in three moves, Bumi."

Bumi studied the board critically, and cackled, "Heh. Heh. So it is!"

…...

Fuming, Sokka stalked back to the infirmary. Two palace guards stood where the door should be. Sokka addressed the nearest one, "I'd like to see the patient."

"I'm sorry, Ambassador. You've been forbidden admittance by order of King Bumi," the guard apologized.

"More like Iroh," Sokka muttered, as turned around and headed for his own chamber. He went out to the tree shaded balcony and watched the noisy celebrations of the city below, the genesis of a plan forming in his mind. He turned, and went back into his chamber, and was confronted by the sightless eyes of his best friend.

"What. The. Fuck. is wrong with you, Sokka?" Toph asked. "Calling Iroh out and quitting the Order over a woman who JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU? You've done some monumentally stupid things before- usually involving some female- but this is a whole new level of dumbass."

"Toph," Sokka said calmly, "What would you have done to me if you thought I'd tipped off those bounty hunters your dad sent after you when we were kids?"

"I'd have put a rock spike through your skull, but I don't see how...oh. But this is totally different," Toph argued.

"It's not to her," Sokka said.

"You're in love with her." Toph said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed. "How did you know?"

"The tone of your voice, the way you breathe and the way your heart beats when you talk about her. It's the same as when you talk about Yue," Toph explained. "You really think she's sane, and not a threat?"

"I do."

"What are you going to do about it?" Toph asked.

"I'm going to bust her out, and take her somewhere the Order can't get to her," Sokka explained.

"You're not going to do be able to do that without some help," Toph observed.

"Toph, I won't ask you to go against the Order..."

"Then don't. I'm in," Toph declared.

"I am too!" declared a certain pink clad acrobat as she tumbled in from the balcony window.

Somewhat startled, Toph asked, "How did you hide from me? And how much did you hear?"

Ty Lee smiled, "I was on that tree branch out there. And I heard enough! Azula's in some kind of trouble, and Sokka's in love with her. Which I totally knew back on the train, by the way. And Sokka, she feels the same way about you, even if she doesn't yet realize it herself. So where are they keeping her? What's the plan?"

Sokka said, "She's in the palace infirmary, for now. What ever we do, we need to do it quick, before Iroh has her moved. If we can distract her guards, Toph can get us in. But moving through the palace..."

"Won't be much of a problem," Toph interjected. "Most of the palace guard has been redeployed for festival security. I've been training with them for the past few weeks and none of them are a match for me."

"All right, so we distract her guards, get in to the infirmary, move to the landing platform on top of the palace, and we fly out on Bumi's airship," Sokka summarized.

"Correction," Toph said. "You fly her out, and take circus girl here with you if she wants to tag along. I'll stay behind and reason with Iroh. He'll listen to me. If nothing else it will buy you some time to make your get away and plan your next move."

"All right, let's do this," Sokka said, determinedly.


	11. The Flight from Omashu

Chapter 11 – The Flight From Omashu

Sokka peeked around a corner, and breathed a sigh of relief. "OK, the guards are still there, meaning Azula probably hasn't been moved yet. Toph, can you tell if anyone else is in there?"

"Yeah, one other. Pretty sure it's that healer lady," Toph reported.

"OK. That simplifies things. Yugoda's no fighter. OK, you guys are up," directed Sokka.

Toph turned the corner, and strode purposefully up to the guards. "Mongo, Flatfoot, how you guys been? Been keeping up with the practice exercises I gave you?" She asked cheerily.

The guards saluted, and the taller of the pair said, "Yes, Sifu. How did you know it was us?"

Toph smiled and said, "Well, you know I 'see' with earthbending. Having sight puts you guys at a disadvantage, but you two are pretty advanced so I might be able to teach you the basics with a quick demonstration. Now, take a couple of steps away from that wall, take your horse stances, and close your eyes."

The two complied. Toph said, "Good. Wider stance, Flatfoot. Concentrate on the earth. Feel the vibrations. Ignore the girl standing behind you."

"What?" the pair said in unison as they blinked their eyes open and looked over their shoulders.

"Hi!" Ty Lee said, and then quickly jabbed the guards' chi points on their shoulders and spines. The pair collapsed as Sokka came up in a jog. Toph opened the doorway.

Sokka burst through, followed by Toph and Ty Lee, to find Azula sitting up, unbound, casually sipping tea and conversing with Yugoda. The elderly healer smiled knowingly and said, "I know why you're here, Young Warrior, and I won't oppose you."

Sokka rushed to Azula's bedside and gushed, "I know you probably hate me but there's no time to explain but you have to come with me now..."

Azula grabbed Sokka's wolf tail, and with a fierce look in her eye said, "You talk too much, Savage," and pulled him in to a sloppy, inexperienced yet passionate kiss.

Toph asked, "What's going on? Are they...?"

"They are. It's soooo sweet!" cooed Ty Lee.

"Awww, for cryin' out loud, break it up you two! You'll have plenty of time to suck face later, we gotta go!" Toph insisted.

They broke their kiss, and Azula slipped off the bed. Her knees buckled, and Sokka caught her as she fell back. "You're full strength should return in a day, Princess. Don't attempt any bending until it does," Yugoda warned.

Sokka scooped her up, and made for the exit. "I hope you know what you are doing," Yugoda stated.

"It's never stopped me before, Master," Sokka called back from the exit.

As they rushed down the corridor, Sokka said, "I was surprised to see you getting on so well with Yugoda."

"We're kindred spirits of a sort," Azula explained. "We're both healers, and powerful benders. She'd have been a formidable opponent had she been trained in combat. Behind you!"

"Got it!" Toph called as she pulled up a chunk of the stone floor and sent it flying backwards into their pursuer's mid-section. As they approached a cross-hall, Toph signaled the group to stop with an upward fist gesture. King Bumi entered the intersection. "Oh, hello there young people. Making a dramatic escape are we? Perhaps you have some thrilling heroics planned?"

Toph displayed her wolfish, Melon-Lord grin, "You gonna try to stop us? Ready to throw down, Old Man?"

"Not today, I'm late for the festival. I'll pencil you in for next week." Then, with his signature cackle, he spun and sank into the floor.

"That was..." Azula started.

"...Unbelievable," Ty Lee finished.

"Disappointing," Toph added.

"Well, they don't call him 'The Mad King' for nothing," Sokka observed. "Let's keep going."

The reached the end of the hallway. With a stomp of her foot, Toph opened a small chamber. "Everyone inside," She ordered. "Going up!"

Toph stopped the stone elevator at the palace landing platform. Sokka was relieved to see there were no guards on the air yacht. The vehicle was impressive: it was half the size a Fire Nation war airship, and much sleeker. Its paint scheme gave it the appearance of giant, floating badgermole.

As they approached the airship, Sokka's elation left when Piandao stepped out from behind a column, and said, "Sokka, I can't allow you do this. Return the Princess to the infirmary."

"You're here alone?" Sokka asked. "Where's Iroh?"

"Meditating. You gave him a lot to think about. He may yet see things your way," Piandao answered.

Sokka looked to Azula, who looked back, hopefully. "I can't take the chance that he won't."

Piandao drew his blade, "Sokka, please..."

Sokka placed Azula on the ground, and Ty Lee moved in to support her. Sokka drew Moon Blade, and said, "I don't want to fight you, Master. But you're wrong about her. I won't let you lock her up."

"You really believe that?" Piandao asked.

"I do."

"Then this is the way it has to be," Piandao said regretfully as he lunged in attack.

Sokka prepared to parry a blow that never came, as Piandao was suddenly cocooned up to his chest in stone. "You're gonna have to have your 'surpassed my master' duel some other time, Sokka. Now get on that airship and get Azula out of here already," Toph ordered.

Sokka sheathed his blade. "Yeah. Thanks, Toph." To Piandao, he said, "I'm sorry, Master, but I have to do this."

The older swordsman nodded. "I hope you're right."

Sokka, Azula, and Ty Lee boarded the vessel, and a few moments later, the steering engines spun up, and it set off from Omashu on a westerly course. Toph freed Piandao from his earthen prison and he asked, "Do you really believe Azula's changed?"

"I don't know," Toph answered. "But Sokka does. And I believe in in him."

…...

In the airship's control room, Sokka manned the wheel while Ty Lee stood supporting Azula behind him.

"We're heading west," Azula observed. "I hope you're not planning on taking me directly to the palace. Zuko is surely of the same mind about me that Uncle is."

"I'm not so sure that he is, Azula," Sokka said, "but you're right: we can't risk it. We're heading to the Southern Air Temple. Aang is there supervising renovations. He'll provide you sanctuary, and he has as much, if not more influence with Zuko than Iroh does. You get the Avatar to vouch for you, well, you won't have any problems from the White Lotus."

"So, you think the Avatar will do all that because he's your friend? You said the same thing about King Bumi, that worked out well," Azula snarked.

"Aang's more than a friend, he's family," Sokka said. "He married my sister six months ago."

Before Azula could comment, a rock glove wrapped around Ty Lee's throat, causing her to drop Azula. As she crumpled to the floor, Sokka drew his sword and spun around to meet the threat.

"Long Feng," he spat out.

"I'm touched, you remembered me. Now drop that sword unless you want me to crush your friend's windpipe."

Sokka complied, as Azula struggled to her feet. She attempted a shaky bending stance, but Long Feng stopped her with, "Now, now Princess, I see any blue fire and your friend is dead. Besides, given your current physical condition, I suspect bending will cause you more damage than it will me."

"What do you want?" Azula asked.

"My revenge, of course. And your comeuppance. When I return with you to Ba Sing Se, you will be very publicly, very painfully executed. The Earth King will be so grateful to me that he'll pardon and reinstate me to my rightful place. I must admit that I didn't expect things to work out this well for me. It seems I owe some gratitude to the Order of the White Lotus."

"How do you know about the Order?" Sokka asked, incredulously.

"You don't become Grand Secretariat without learning about the Order. When I heard the rumors about your presence in the Earth Kingdom, Princess, I got my contacts in the new Dai Li to convince the Earth King to issue that bounty. I knew eventually, that it would flush you out. I also knew Omashu would be your only safe haven from the Earth King, and that the Order would help you get there. So I went there and waited. Now my patience has been rewarded, but it grows thin, now turn this vessel around and set course for Ba Sing Se."

Sokka turned to the ship's controls, and instead of turning, shoved the attitude control forward, sending the airship into a steep dive. Sokka spun around and crouched, catching Moon Blade as it slid into his hand. Long Feng lost is balance and stumbled/fell toward Sokka's sword. Seeing his impending impalement, in a final act of defiance, launched a rock spike from his left rock glove into Sokka's gut.

Sokka reached behind himself, and pulled the lever to right the airship. He stood up, and pulled his blade from Long Feng's corpse. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood, his right in Long Fengs, his left his own. Fighting the urge to retch, he checked on the women.

"Azula, Ty Lee, are you alright?"

"Been better," Ty Lee rasped.

Azula struggled to her feet, Sokka stooped to help her up. "You're bleeding," She observed.

"I've had worse," he lied. He set Azula on the couch, and grabbed Long Feng's body, "Ty Lee, help me get rid of this."

After dumping the body, Sokka and Ty Lee returned to the control room. Sokka asked Ty Lee, "Do you know how to fly one of these things?"

"Yes," she affirmed.

"Good. Take the wheel, keep course 2-6-7, I need...to...sit...d..." Sokka collapsed next to Azula.

"Sokka!" Azula gasped. "Ty Lee, lock the wheel and help me, he's going into shock! Find a blanket and more cushions." She ripped open his shirt, and saw the wound. Carefully, removed the rock spike. "Agni, Sokka, you're hemorrhaging." She yelled, "Dammit Ty Lee, where are you?"

Ty Lee came rushing in with a blanket and two couch pillows. "Put the cushions under his feet," She ordered. Azula checked the wound, no amount of pressure or bandages would staunch the bleeding. She had to take the risk. To Sokka she said, "You're losing a lot of blood. I have to cauterize the wound. Now this is going to hurt. A lot." Azula closed her eyes, and directed her chi to her hand. Producing a focused, blue flame, she placed it on the wound. Sokka cried out in agony, but it was quickly done.

Azula, though weakened herself, wrapped the blanket around him.

"Gotta...get...Air...Temple...Katara...healer," Sokka gasped out.

"I know. Stay with me, Sokka. Ty Lee, are we still on course?" Azula asked.

"Yes, we should be there in an hour or so," Ty Lee said.

"He may not have an hour, see if it can go faster!"

"Stay with me Sokka," Azula begged. "We'll get you to your sister soon enough."

…...

45 minutes later, the spires of the Southern Air Temple came into view. Ty Lee brought the airship to rest on a platform that once served as a sky-bison paddock. Several Air Acolytes tending the grounds scattered as the vessel landed. Ty Lee bounded out of the ship to the nearest acolyte and said, "Is Katara here?" The man nodded. "Get her, quickly, her brother is on that airship and he's dying!" The acolyte ran to a nearby gong and sounded it in a particular pattern. Soon, Appa's groan could be heard as the beast descended and lit on the paddock. Katara climbed down from Appa's head as soon she saw the acrobat. "Ty Lee, what's going on, what are you doing with Bumi's airship?"

"Come on, Katara," Ty Lee begged. "I can explain later, but Sokka's in bad shape on there and he needs your help now!"

"Sokka? Why didn't you say so?" Katara asked as she rushed to the vessel.

She went into the control room and saw Azula hovering over his brother. "Get away from him, bitch! What did you do to him?"

Azula wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, "I've been trying to keep him alive, but his injury is beyond my skill. He's shocky, and lost a lot of blood, in addition to internal injuries. He needs a water bending healer. He needs _you_ if you are finished casting baseless accusations and calling me names."

Katara went to her brother's side and drawing water from the skin at her side, began working on her brother. "What happened?"

"He was stabbed with this." She held up a rock spike. "Courtesy of Long Feng. Then he foolishly insisted on disposing of Long Feng's corpse before letting me treat him. I had to cauterize the wound to prevent further blood loss. I did my best to prevent him from going into shock..."

Katara had been inspecting Azula's work as she treated Sokka, grudgingly, she commented, "It is good work. How did you...?"

"I've trained as a healer. Mainly herbal medicine," Azula explained.

Aang entered the control room, with Ty Lee on his heels. "What in the four nations is going on?" He asked.

Katara finished her treatment, "He's stable, the next few hours will be touch and go, but I think he'll make it. We can move him up to the temple now. Apparently, Aang, Sokka got himself stabbed by Long Feng, but Azula kept him alive long enough to get him here."

"I'm very confused," admitted the Avatar.


	12. Reconciliation

Chapter 12 - Reconciliation

The new day's dawn found Azula standing in the Avatar statue shrine, looking up at the visage of Avatar Roku. Aang entered the shrine, and said, "Sokka's awake, and he confirmed your story."

"Why wouldn't he? It's the truth," she said, without bitterness.

"He asked about you," Aang informed her.

"I'd be at his side, but with his sister about... I decided I could best help him by coming here and offering prayers," she said, looking up at the image of her great-grandfather.

"Yeah, it's usually best not to get in Katara's way when she's in mother turtle-hen mode," Aang agreed. He looked up at Roku's statue. "You know, I'd never thought about it before, but you do resemble her somewhat. I can see why Sokka's so smitten."

"Who?" Azula asked.

Aang gestured toward Roku's statue. "Ta Min. Roku's wife, your great-grandmother."

"I guess you would know, wouldn't you, Avatar?" Azula smiled. Then, changing the subject, "But enough about the past. Do you believe that I'm no longer mad, that I'm not a threat to the peace or to Zuko's throne?"

"Azula," Aang began, "I want to believe you. But given your past, I just don't know if it is smart to."

Azula bowed her head, "So you think I'm beyond redemption. Fine." She dropped to her knees and said, "If you think I can't be trusted, then I put myself in your hands, Avatar. Remove my bending, the way you did my father's. Do it right here, in this sacred place, so that all your past lives may bear witness. That way you'll know that I can never be a threat."

"You'd willingly give up your bending?" Aang said, disbelieving.

"If that's what it takes to be allowed to return home in peace, yes." Azula said, sincerely.

Aang smiled, "I'm not going to do that, Azula. You've convinced me. I'll convince Zuko. Now, you'd better go to Sokka before he comes looking for you."

Azula rose to her feet, and locked eyes with Aang. "Thank you, Avatar," and rushed off to Sokka's room.

Following after her at a more leisurely pace, Aang found Katara and Ty Lee hovering outside of Sokka's door.

"...I just don't get it," Katara was saying, "Sokka's been with a lot of sketchy women..."

"Hey!" Ty Lee pouted.

Red faced, Katara continued, "present company excluded, of course. But I never thought he'd fall for _her_. And I don't believe for a moment that she's actually changed. She's obviously using her feminine wiles on him to gain his trust."

"Azula's never really had much skill in the feminine wiles department, Katara," Ty Lee chimed in.

Katara noted Aang's approach. "You don't believe her, do you Aang?" She asked.

"Actually, I do. And I'm about to go send messages to both Zuko and Iroh to that effect," Aang said.

Katara's jaw dropped. "Why? How?"

"She offered to give up her bending. She just wants to go home, Katara. And we're going to help her. Now I'm off to write a couple of letters. Why don't you let them have some privacy?" Aang said as he walked off toward his study.

Katara and Ty Lee peeked in the door. Ty Lee giggled. Katara said, "Oh no, they're not...making out? Uggh, I'm going to sick."

…...

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Sokka," Azula protested.

"Now Azula, you need to do this. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're going to be riding him in a couple of days when we return to the Fire Nation, so it's important you two trust each other," Sokka argued as they approached Appa's stable.

The bison grunted when he recognized Sokka. "Hey buddy, how have been?" Sokka said as he petted the beast's snout. "Now I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Do you remember Azula?"

Appa snorted, shook his hand, and backed away as the princess approached.

"Appa, it's OK. Azula's a friend now," Sokka pleaded. "The apple, Azula, offer him the apple."

Stiffly, at arms length, Azula held out an apple. The beast ambled up, sniffed the apple, and quickly swallowed it. Azula dropped her harm, and Appa moved in closer and sniffed her. Satisfied, Appa licked Azula from toe to head. Sokka doubled over in laughter.

Disgustedly attempting to wipe the bison slobber off, she glared at Sokka, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, man!" Sokka got out between guffaws, "You just kissed a sky-bison!"

Azula joined in the laughter despite herself. "You'll pay for that peasant."

…...

Two days later, Azula held tightly on to Sokka's arm as they approached the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Self-consciously, she adjusted her golden flame headpiece. "It's hard to believe I'm really coming home," she said rhetorically.

From across Appa's saddle, Ty Lee gushed, "I know! Won't it be great to see Mai again! It'll be like old times!"

With Katara by his side on Appa's head, Aang guided the flying beast to a landing in the palace courtyard. Fire Lord Zuko awaited them, flanked by Mai on his right and Iroh on his left.

As Sokka assisted the Princess off of Appa, he asked, "Are you ready for this? Are you nervous?"

"Of course I'm ready for this! I am a Princess, and I don't get nervous. I know exactly what I need to do." She inspected her brother. He was taller now, than she remembered. He seemed to exude a certain confidence now, as if he had grown into the Fire Lord robes he now wore. If not for the scar, she could almost imagine it was her father that stood before her.

Confidently, she walked up to him. Stopping a few feet away, she prostrated herself before him. "Fire Lord, I am your humble servant."

Zuko shook his head, and extended his hand to her. "Stand up, Azula. You're my sister, not my servant."

Azula stood up, and for the first time since they were small children, embraced.

Taking that as their cue, the rest of Sokka's party approached the Fire Nation royals. Ty Lee, of course, glomped Mai. Zuko announced that a feast had been prepared in honor of Azula's return. As the party started moving to the banquet hall, Iroh approached Sokka and said, "Ambassador, a word please."

Iroh led Sokka to a private alcove in the palace. "Back in Omashu, you said some very unkind things to me."

Sokka gulped, "I'm sorry Iroh..."

Iroh stopped him, "No, you needn't apologize for speaking the truth. Often truths are unkind, and those are the ones that it takes the most courage to speak. Your words made me realize that I needed to re-examine my own assumptions about the world. The time has now come for this old soldier to take a step back, and enjoy his tea and being a great-uncle. The world is in capable hands."

"What are saying, Iroh? Are you disbanding the Order?" Sokka asked.

"No, of course not. The Avatar, and the world, needs the White Lotus. But the White Lotus needs new leadership, leadership that's capable of adjusting to the realities of this new era. Someone with great imagination, wisdom, and compassion," Iroh reached into his sleeve, and handed Sokka a White Lotus tile. "Someone like _you_, Grand Lotus."

…...

Sokka returned his semi-permanent quarters in the guest wing of the palace, and groaned at the stack of scrolls, correspondence from his official duties, that had piled up in his absence. He was wondering how he could sneak Azula out for an "activity" when he heard a knock at his door. Before he could answer, Zuko walked in.

"Sokka," the Fire Lord began, "Thank you for bringing Azula home. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, having a little sister myself and all," Sokka smiled.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Good, then you'll understand this: I know you're involved with her now. She is not some Earth Kingdom courtesan, she is my sister and Princess of the Fire Nation. You will court her properly, and if you hurt her in any way, I won't just banish you, I will personally remove your manhood." With that, the Fire Lord turned on his heel and left, closing the door behind him.

Sokka stared at the door in disbelief, but his trance was broken by a giggle emanating from behind a column in the corner of his room. Azula emerged wearing only a red silk robe and slippers. "Oh, I never knew Zuzu could be so intimidating. I guess he does have what it takes to be Fire Lord."

"How did you get in here?" Sokka asked in shock.

"Well, this old palace is just full of secret passages. I see you have a Pai Sho table in here," she smiled.

Sokka said, "Uh, yeah. I didn't think you had any interest in the game."

"I never learned how to play. Perhaps you'd like to teach me," she said as she untied the belt on her robe.

The End


	13. Appendix

Appendix – Author's Notes

1. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I do appreciate the feedback and it encouraged me to finish the story.

2. Sokka is my favorite character from A:TLA. The challenge I set for myself in this story is plausibly getting him together with Azula and keeping them IC canon-wise, without doing another "Azula Captures Sokka, Makes Him Her Slave: Romance Ensues" or "Sokka Cures Azula's Insanity Through The Power Of Love" stories. There's enough of those already, and only a very few are done well. Unfortunately, it's just not plausible that an IC Azula would get together with an IC Sokka, something has got to give. So I tweaked Azula a little, but tried to remain true to the core elements of her personality. I hope I accomplished this to the satisfaction of the reader.

3. I admit, Azula being cured by the Painted Lady is a bit of a Deus Ex Machina, but it is somewhat plausible. The people of the fishing village believed the Painted Lady had healing powers, so I think it's probable that she did. Realistically, I needed a reason for Azula not being crazy, and I think my solution works in context.

4. I originally wrote Ty Lee into the story as a device to flesh out Sokka's characterization a bit more. My original intent was to send her off at the beginning of Chapter 4 and not mention her again. However I realized that she was the perfect foil to "out" Azula in Chapter 8. I also didn't think it would be plausible that, Ty Lee being in Omashu, and knowing that Azula was probably there with Sokka, that she wouldn't go looking for her. She also provides a more believable "damsel in distress" than Azula does, giving Long Feng the leverage he needs during the airship confrontation.

5. Speaking of happy accidents, the scene in Chapter 8 with the old lady mentioning the "Festival of Oma and Shu" was originally just a set up for some light-hearted Sokka/Azula banter, and to continue the running gag of everyone thinking that Toph and Sokka were more than friends. This festival became an important plot point, as it gave a reason for Ty Lee to be on the train to Omashu, for Bumi's palace to be nearly deserted during the escape, and for Bumi to not try to prevent said escape.

6. Speaking of King Bumi, I want to see an epic Bumi vs. Toph earthbending battle. Unfortunately, I suck at writing fight scenes, so there's no way I could do it the justice it deserves. Knowing that such a battle should have taken place during the escape, and that the reader probably expected it as well, I deliberately chose for them not to fight. Toph echoes my own sentiment here when she calls the lack of this confrontation "disappointing". This is called "lampshade hanging", you can look it up on TVtropes.

7. Iroh is another favorite character of mine, one for whom I have a great deal of respect. I knew he would become an antagonist, and I wanted his reasons for becoming so in keeping with his canon characterization, so that he could be antagonistic without being a villain. Hopefully I accomplished this to the reader's satisfaction.

8. Speaking of villains, I intended from the beginning to give that role to Long Feng, but his introduction came late and was, quite frankly, sloppy and forced. My apologies.

9. I don't know yet if I will write a sequel to this story. I've had a couple of ideas for potential premises but nothing has gelled as of this writing. I did include several "noodle incidents", for the sake of humor, in this story that could serve as the basis of a prequel featuring Toph and Sokka adventure as White Lotus agents. Again, thank you for reading, and to those of you that took time to review, extra thanks.


End file.
